


Trouble in the Air

by dreamlittleyo



Series: Distress and Disarray [36]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Peril, Protectiveness, Rank Disparity, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: In which Washington doesn’t want to send Hamilton into danger.





	Trouble in the Air

"You have to send me too." Hamilton's voice is quiet—reasonable—no sign of the insubordination Washington is so familiar with. This is not their usual clash of wills born of Hamilton's pride and Washington's insistence on protocol. This is a communications chief pointing out the obvious to his general.

Washington does not want to reach this conclusion, no matter how sound Hamilton’s reasoning. Trapped as he is in this damn temporal quarantine for another six hours—Doctor Schuyler remains adamant that she _will not_ consider dropping the forcefield ahead of schedule—Washington can't lead the away team himself.

He will always loathe sending his crew into peril without him. He hates even more that he must order Hamilton down to that planet.

"It's too dangerous," Washington argues pointlessly. "There must be an alternative. I don't want any of you down there. Tactical is picking up types of radiation we've never seen before."

"I know." Hamilton still sounds uncharacteristically calm. "But we can't leave an entire city to die."

"Of course we can't." Washington forces himself to stand perfectly still. He bites his tongue on arguments that will take him nowhere, protests that will do nothing to change the basic and inescapable reality of the situation. If communications continue to be disrupted by the worsening ion storm, then his people need to reach the capital city and tell them _in person_ that evacuation is the only option. "But there's no reason for you to accompany the away team."

"Sir." Hamilton's fraying patience finally begins to show through. "If engineering can't figure out why our universal translators are malfunctioning, Commander Church will need a linguist. I speak Brakiri and F'il. I'm the best shot you have of getting the information across and saving those people."

"Then you'll record a message and send it with the security detail."

"Because they're more expendable than me?"

The quip cuts through Washington, icy sharp, and he nearly takes a step back from the forcefield. His eyes widen and he stares at his boy. Silence holds between them long enough to make Washington wonder if Hamilton regrets the accusation, though no suggestion of apology is forthcoming.

"No one is expendable, Colonel," Washington finally says in a painfully measured tone. "But I have no alternative to sending the primary contact team. _You_ are an entirely different matter."

Hamilton's expression softens, and when he steps forward there is caution in the movement. He stands directly in front of Washington now, scant inches of air and an unwelcome forcefield between them. He looks sad, but his eyes are hot with feeling.

"General, you have to think this through. We're the only lifeline this city has. What if a recorded message isn't enough? What if they have questions? What if they _refuse to leave_ and need to be convinced?"

Washington closes his eyes and inhales slowly. His boy is right, and no amount of denial will change that fact. It doesn't matter if the mission is dangerous. _Starfleet_ is dangerous. Exploration is dangerous. He cannot opt one of his best officers out of the responsibilities they all share simply because Washington is terrified of losing him.

"You're right," he says without opening his eyes. "Go. Report to transporter room three before the away team departs."

"Thank you, sir."

Washington does not open his eyes until he hears the swish of the door telling him Hamilton is gone. Alone again, he begins to pace, bracing himself for an intolerable wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Quip, Engineer, Lifeline


End file.
